Coffee flavoured Lips
by ayane04
Summary: [Sasusaku][slight naruhina] Sakura, one of the top medics in the hospital is extremely pissed at a certain chickenbutt hair for stealing her precious cup of coffee after a long day of work...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

A/N Ano, it's been a really long time since I wrote anything besides more chapters for 'Hightech isn't for Ryoma' and I thought maybe it was a little unfair to Naruto since I am still into Naruto A LOT. Anyway, a little SasuSaku one-shot dedicated to my very nice friends Zoe and Melanie who are as crazy about SasuSaku as I am.

It is NOT NaruSaku ok? It's Naruto and Sakura friendship.

&&----&&

"Haruno-san? There's just one last patient waiting for you."

The nurse smiled at Sakura and gave the room number and details of the patient to her. Sakura smiled distractedly and headed at once to the room number given in. Not that the patient was in any immediate danger of course, but that today Haruno Sakura was tired. She was tired than ever; being one of the top doctors in the hospital sure took its toll. It just seemed to be patient after patient, because four platoons came back from an S-rank mission and seemed have more injuries than was predicted.

Anyhow, this was her last patient and she wished it would be over with soon enough so she could just get home and enjoy a lovely cup of coffee. Being tired and frail and almost near to out of focus, she failed to notice who the last patient was.

She turned the doorknob and pushed it open, a clipboard in her other hand.

"SAKURA-CHYAAAN!! It's been SO LONG!!!" The excited blonde threw himself around her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Despite how tired she was, she couldn't help but smile at the 'kid' in front of her. It would never change. Naruto was Naruto after all.

"Yes… it's been really long… and Tsunade-shishou told me you're getting on really well with the missions," Sakura said chuckling. "No more unnecessary complaining about the mission, eh?"

Naruto grinned widely at her, before he noticed how her eyes looked duller than usual, there were bags under her eyes and, something about her told him she didn't have enough sleep. Perhaps it had something to do with the recently returned Uchiha?

As Sakura tended to his wounds, and checked everything was normal. Just the moment Naruto thought he should ask Sakura how she was doing these past days since Sasuke came back, Sakura coincidentally asked, "So Naruto, Neji-san says you and Hinata are seen together a lot and seem to spending a lot of time together."

Sakura sneaked a glance at Naruto, and to her triumph, Naruto certainly had a tell-tale blush on his face.

It was really, to be expected anyway. Hinata had had a crush on him for ages; it's just that she couldn't get past his thick head before and that she herself lacked confidence into telling him.

Sakura couldn't have been happier for them, except it sort of caused a ominous gloom over her as well; her love life was off in vacation and didn't seem like it'd be coming back soon. Really, what was wrong with her? It wasn't like she wasn't popular in the hospital. In fact, she was extremely popular among injured _male_ patients, who kept trying to get her as their personal medic. Obsessed as they were, they obviously were not her type and more likely playboys that would fling you off in about a week.

All in all, not one of Sakura's greatest weeks, but she had to admit she was feeling particularly muddled with her emotions since _that_ person came back to Konoha.

Feeling it was time she changed back into casual clothes and instead of her hospital cloak, she headed to the changing room. For a flashing moment she thought she saw dark blue hair, the hairstyle resembling that of a chicken's ass, but the second she saw it, it vanished from the mirror.

Sighing, Sakura proceeded to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally in more comfortable clothes, Sakura headed down to the cafeteria. It was pretty late and Sakura knew she'd better hurry or the cafeteria would close.

As she entered the cafeteria she noticed someone else that appeared to be as late as her. She was however already five minutes too late for the sign that stood at the food counter told her the 'lunch lady' wasn't here anymore.

_At least vending machines and instant coffee is still working._

Sakura grabbed a cup and started making instant coffee, the someone sitting at the corner stood up and when the light shone on his face she recognized the person she least expected to see around here. Actually, she didn't' want to see him at all. Without asking permission, he sat next to her, and looked in space, being as quiet as he ever was.

Sakura said nothing. There was nothing to discuss. She and him were over. She didn't feel like opening her mind and try to dig out any possible feelings she still had for him. It was a pain. But most of all, she didn't want to get back to where the mistake started; when she was twelve and a purely naïve and innocent young girl.

Oh she used to be so naïve alright.

Her instant coffee was ready to drink. Sakura took up the cup to her lips and was about to take a sip when she spotted something on her pile of files on the table.

It had a interesting picture of a certain blue-eyed blonde and a purple-haired girl.

Nonetheless it occupied Sakura's attention for two seconds.

Just two seconds.

And in that short time, her cup of coffee was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura turned around in bewilderment and saw Sasuke draining her precious cup of coffee. Smacking his lips, he gazed at her lazily.

Sakura exploded at the impudence of his expression.

"What the hell?! That was MY cup of coffee you jerk! _I_ was going to drink it! I waited for the whole fucking day to drink this!! And – and – and you- you evil person just decided to drink my well-earned cup of coffee when you were probably just lying on your _stupid_ bed and lazing the whole day with a screaming fangirl around to tend to your everyday needs! Who do you think you are you foul, you – you imbecile – you – "

Sasuke had cut her off by pressing his firm lips on hers. Sakura froze, and felt as Sasuke was fully taking in her pink luscious lips.

After a moment's hesitation, she responded. Sasuke held her chin slightly with his right hand and used his other hand to snake around her waist and pull her closer. Sakura put her arms around his neck, a bursting warm feeling in her stomach.

His lips were coffee-flavoured.

&&----&&

A/N HOW WAS IT??? PLEASE REVIEW much appreciated if you review xD.


End file.
